The Nanny and The Beast
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet recent ex-college student, needs a job and is surprised when she's offered a position with a the famous band front man William Darcy to be a nanny for his two children, but there is a lot more to this job offer than meets the eye. The Darcy family has been covering a very big secret for centuries and Lizzie might just be the one to uncover it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Elizabeth Bennet ex-college student, jobless and according to her Mother without hope of ever finding a potential mate; had finally given up on other people's expectations of her. She had been coerced into going to college for nursing, she had been told to keep her hair long because it was more attractive, no tattoos or piercings because it was unprofessional and no one would take her seriously. Elizabeth had done all this, because it was easier than arguing with her Mother, and her family in general, but when she had been dropped from the Nursing program because her grades were not meeting expectation; Elizabeth had given up. After she left the Nursing director's office, she walked into the nearest hair salon told them to cut it into a spikey pixie. She almost screamed in excitement as she watched her chest length auburn locks drift into a pool at her feet. Her next stop was the tattoo parlor where her friend Charlotte was apprenticing.

Charlotte took one look at Elizabeth; when she entered, grinned wolfishly and called for her boss and mentor Blaze to fire up the tattoo gun. Elizabeth had left with a second piercing in both ears, a hoop in her lip, and tattoo of the words I am and my fear with a greater than symbol between I am and my fear.

After thanking Blaze and Charlotte for setting her up, her final stop was the apartment she shared with her sister Jane. Elizabeth walked through the bright, eclectic apartment with a determined expression on her face, and entered into her bedroom, she strode over to the closet took all the classy, expensive clothes, her Mother had convinced her to buy along with the scrubs and comfortable shoes and threw them into the fireplace in the living room and started a fire to stave out the chill of January.

Jane Bennet's first thought when she walked in the living room and saw her sister Lizzie, was that some sort of runaway hipster girl had broken into their apartment. Her second thought was that Lizzie finally looked like herself.

"Well this is new." Jane said with a knowing look, as she took a seat beside her sister in front of the fireplace.

Lizzie didn't even bother turning her head. "I got kicked out of nursing school."

Jane hid the smile from her face, but didn't bother with the one in her voice; "I figured," she took a deep breath, "and I'm glad."

Elizabeth's head whipped around in disbelief. Jane was one of the most responsible people Lizzie knew, she was always putting other things before herself. Lizzie had expected her to be disappointed or at least resigned, but not thrilled.

"Lizzie, it wasn't right for you, and even if you hadn't been dropped; I was coming home to suggest you quit. We both know it wasn't right for you. You've always wanted to work with kids, and before you had to quit your job, to make time for all your nursing classes, you were great at working at the daycare."

Elizabeth sighed resting her head on her knees. "I hated nursing so much; it was boring and too much stress." she paused a moment and then turned her head so she was looking at Jane. "so what do you think Mom is going to say about my new look?" Lizzie asked a sadistic smile playing on her lips.

Jane grinned, "she's going to cluck and fuss, and Dad's going to hide in his study, while she complains of her nerves."

Lizzie laughed loudly. "Good, and what do you think she will say when she realizes I burned all my clothes."

It was Jane's turn to be surprised, she had been so focused on Lizzie's new dramatic appearance she hadn't noticed the smell of burnt rubber that was filling the house. "Lizzie-you burned all your clothes?" Jane asked slowly.

Lizzie grinned at her sister broadly, "everything except what I'm wearing, and my pajamas."

"What-" Jane started and then broke off, shaking her head resignedly. "Come on I'll take you shopping, your going to have to have something to wear when you go job hunting."

Mrs Bell, had expected been extremely put out, when Mr Darcy had showed up out of the blue and informed her to be expecting females to show up applying for the position of nanny for his two children. Flynnella and Sterling, their mother had apparently decided she was no longer obligated to care for her children while her ex-husband trapezed all over Europe and the United States touring with his band. So she was leaving the children with him until further noticed; which meant they were Mrs Bell's problem until a proper nanny was found.

The poor chits looked something awful when their father had dropped them off at his Scottish estate Tempest Glen. Both were pale with their father's pitch colored hair, and his odd silvery eyes, neither smiled or chattered as normal children did. Mrs Bell had never liked William's ex-wife Leila; she was an unnatural sort all pale angles, and frosty behavior. She was never happy with anything, always complaining that the castle was too drafty and they practically in the jungle. That was the only thing Leila and Mrs Bell had agreed on; the estate Tempest Glen, did look more like a jungle than a well manicured estate with it's exotic trees, ponds, mazes and massive amount of gardens, but Mrs Bell had been the house keeper at Tempest Glen for a long while and the wooded estate was home.

The children had been at Tempest Glen for going on a month, when Mrs Bell received a call from William. He informed her that his American cousin Blaze, had a friend who was in need of a job, and she was to be expected that very afternoon. Georgiana was to help conduct the interview, along with Mrs Bell and decide if this girl was fit to watch over the children. Georgiana was William's sister, and had taken leave from the university she attended to watch over the children until a nanny was found.

After Mrs Bell got off the phone with her employer, she had to admit she hoped this woman would be suitable so the matter would be over and done with, but deep down she knew that it was highly unlikely. The Darcy family, along with their employers all held a dark secret that was highly protected, and it was impossible for just anyone to just waltz in and take this position, especially when it had been remained to be seen whether this dark secret had affected either one of the children especially the boy.

With this in mind Mrs Bell had expected the woman in question to be of middling years, with a serious demeanor and a no nonsense personality, but when a girl that couldn't possibly be over sixteen, with short auburn hair, and a mischievous face entered the room; Mrs Bell felt hope for the Darcy family for the first time in a long while.


	2. The Nanny

CHAPTER TWO

Elizabeth couldn't believe she was in Scotland, let alone that she was applying for a position as a nanny for the famous singer William Darcy, but yet here she was. Lizzie found that her hopefully future employer was very accommodating, when she received a text just as she was leaving the airport that read a car had already been acquired for her personal use; she was also pleased to find that the car that had been acquired was a yellow Mini Copper. What she was not pleased to find was a young man about twenty-nine with bright orange hair, and a rosy complexion sitting in the driver's seat with a grin on his face.

"Hello there, didn't mean to startle you!" he said, when Lizzie yelped as he popped up from where he was bent over retrieving something from the floor. "I'm Charles Bingly, but you can call me Charlie." He stated, as he unfolded himself from the car and held out a hand for her to shake.

"Elizabeth Bennet, but I prefer Lizzie." She replied uncertainly, as she took his hand noting he was quite tall.

"Lizzie, that's a wonderful name it means God's Promise, much better than Charlie which means free man." He made a funny face, and then placed a cupped his chin as if thinking deeply of something. "Hmm, I wonder what sort of promise you will be." Charlie muttered absently.

"I'm sorry?" Lizzie, asked confused by this tall pumpkin haired man, who didn't seem to find it necessary to explain what he was doing there.

"Oh nothing." Charlie responded quickly, shaking his head as if clearing the thoughts from his mind. "Now let me load up your things, and we will be off!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as he took her bags and moved to the back of the car.

"Please don't find me rude, but who are you? Mr. Darcy sent me a text about the car, but he didn't mention anyone being in the car." Lizzie said, hoping not to sound harsh, but she wasn't about to take off with a strange man, even if he seemed nice.

"Oh!" He exclaimed his face flushing crimson. "I am terribly sorry, for both mine and Will's lack of manners. I am a mate of Will's, we've known each other for years, and he asked me to escort you to Tempest Glen. He must have forgotten to mention it."

"Oh no! It's perfectly fine, I was just curious." Lizzie said feeling silly for thinking Charlie had some sort of dark motive. "But if you don't mind me asking one more question; what is Tempest Glen?"

His face lit up, as he slammed the trunk shut. "It's Will's estate, there is nothing quite like it. It has trees imported from the Amazon, and the gardens! There are twelve of them one for each month, and not to mention the ponds, pools, and lakes." Charlie grinned.

At his description Lizzie's head was filled with exotic images, of faraway places, and things. "I-it sounds beautiful." She replied

Charlie nodded his agreement enthusiastically. "You will get to see it all, in a little over hour. So let's get to it."

The drive to Tempest to Glen with Charlie, was pleasant. Lizzie found Charlie was from old money, and had more than he would ever need, but to keep himself busy he often went to impoverished countries, to do photography for magazines like National Geographic, and used his status as playboy billionaire to raise awareness for different causes; such as Human Trafficking.

"I know people see me as this ditzy happy go lucky guy, but truly I care for the less fortunate and people in general." Charlie confessed as they drove up to pair of gleaming onyx gates. "A lot of people with my wealth look at a problem, and throw money at it until it goes away or they stop caring. I don't want to do that, I want to be in the mud and dirt building wells and houses for these people." He said with a seriousness Lizzie never would have thought him capable of an hour ago.

They were both quiet for a moment lost in their own thoughts, when Charlie broke the silence.

"Well here is the gates, in just a few seconds you will be entering another world!" he said happily, reverting back to his cheerful boyish self.

"Anything I should know, before we enter this other world?" Lizzie asked jokingly.

"Yes, remember nothing is ever as it appears," he replied and Lizzie swore she saw a shadow pass over his face. "And don't be afraid to take advantage of your employer's wealth and status." Charlie finished with a grin; making Lizzie feel silly for thinking anything was unusual.

And then they were driving through possibly the most beautiful place Lizzie had ever seen. Snow and ice covered the millions of trees making them seem like sparkly crystal instead of actual plants. She spied the worn paths that led off the main road and lead into what she assumed were the gardens, they even drove by a three story greenhouse. Finally the road ended in a circular driveway with a snow covered gleaming onyx fountain with a statue of a mermaid combing her hair in the center of it.

The house or castle, Lizzie supposed she should call it, was enormous it was all grey stone the front doors were large worn wood with two hideous brass knockers that were molded to be some sort of leering imp. Their hideous grinning faces, gave her chills as if they would reach out and bite her fingertips if she tried to touch them. She was suddenly extremely grateful for Charlie's presence, it would have been extremely intimidating to approach this home alone.

Charlie exceeded expectation for his tall lanky frame, when he through open the heavy wooden doors exuberantly, and called for someone named Collin.

After a minute the person named Collin appeared. He was a short, greasy looking man in his thirties, with large bulbous eyes, and a simpering way of smiling that made him seem like he would smile to your face and then stab you in the back.

"Collin, this Elizabeth Bennet, she's here to apply for the position of Nanny. If you would please take her to see Mrs. Bell and Georgiana, I will retrieve her bags from the car." Charlie said, speaking to Collin a tone that made Lizzie think they did not get along too well.

"As you say," he said too formally, and then added in almost a condescending tone, "Sir."

Charlie blatantly ignored him, and turned to Lizzie. "Follow Collin, and he will take you to Mrs. Bell, Will's housekeeper. She and Will's sister with be conducting your interview just be yourself and I'm sure the job will be yours." Charlie then leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about Collin; he's a creep, but he won't do anything." And with that Charlie strode out into the cold winter weather.

Lizzie only got a brief glimpse of the stone foyer, before Collin led her into large room with wooden paneling on the walls and a large green marble fireplace that was crackling hungrily. An older Woman with silky black hair with a dramatic streak of white framing her pleasant, but serious face, sat in an overstuffed arm chair; beside of her was a much younger girl around eighteen or nineteen, with curly chestnut hair and a grinning face.

"Elizabeth, why don't you come join us." The older woman said with a hint of a Scottish brogue. "You can sit here." She said gesturing to another overstuffed armchair in front of her.

"Oh thank you!" Lizzie replied with a nervous smile, self-consciously tugging on the black leggings with rips in the front and her ratty oversized cardigan, as she took a seat. It had seemed a very edgy thing to wear when she had gotten dressed earlier, but in retrospect it wasn't exactly professional.

"How old are you, Miss Bennet?" Mrs. Bell questioned, getting right to the interview, and while this obvious bluntness should have unnerved Lizzie; it didn't. She wanted to get this interview over with as soon as possible; and reach the verdict if she would have the job or not.

"Twenty-one." Lizzie responded, watching the two women's faces. Mrs. Bell's gave nothing away, but the younger woman-Georgiana-looked please at Lizzie's age.

"Do you have any previous experience with children?" Mrs. Bell continued.

"Yes," Lizzie responded quickly, "I worked at a daycare for four years, and I believe you should have a reference from my boss in my resume."

"Yes, I do." Mrs. Bell replied. "So Elizabeth, I'm sorry to be so frank, but what made you decide to come all the way to Scotland, and work as a nanny?"

"I needed a fresh start, and a job. I have the experience to work at this position, along with being a CNA under my belt, and who in their right mind would turn down the chance to work in such a beautiful place." Lizzie responded, as honestly as she could, but purposely excluded her removal from Nursing School. They didn't need to know everything.

This response seemed to satisfy Mrs. Bell, because she gave a slight smile and grin. "I admire, your moxie. You have met all my requirements, and I believe Georgiana feels the same," Mrs. Bell turned to the younger woman who gave an enthusiastic nod. "Well then it's settled. Welcome to Tempest Glen Miss Bennet."

_10 MONTHS LATER…._

Elizabeth had been at Tempest Glen for almost a year; after acquiring the job she had not only been given her own room, but her own quarters which was set on the same floor as the children. The children Flynella, who preferred the name Flynn, and Sterling, were both quiet and pale, and to be honest not much had changed in the ten months she had been there. They had finally become comfortable with Lizzie, around the sixth month, and they often told her if they wanted to do anything special, or if they needed help with their classes. Neither one of the children did well around other kids, and instead of being sent to school, they had a tutor. The tutor was a surprisingly young woman, who was also Charlie's sister, her name was Caroline. She boasted of the same bright orange hair, and fair complexion as Charlie, but that's where the similarities ended, she was a bony woman with a condescending expression.

The kids loathed their lessons with her, and learned a lot less than they would have with a less cruel teacher, but it was not Lizzie's place to Judge Mr. Darcy's choice of tutor, but after the third time the kids came to her crying that Miss Caroline had snapped at them; Lizzie put her foot down; with Mrs. Bell's support. She informed Caroline if the children came, and complained once more of her being unusually harsh; she would be informing Mr. Darcy.

The complaints had stopped, but Elizabeth had acquired a very dangerous enemy, and knew that at every opportunity Caroline was trying to get her fired, but Elizabeth cared a lot more about the Sterling and Flynn's comfort than her own position.

Lizzie's final verdict on Sterling and Flynn's behavior had two causes; the first being the lack of their parent's attention and presence. Lizzie had been employed a year and had not seen so much as an acknowledgment from either parent of their children's existence. The second was the superstitious nature of all the employees, including the seemingly sensible Mrs. Bell. The children were not allowed out of their rooms after dark, if someone mentioned a bad stroke of luck any employee within earshot would make the sign of the cross. Lizzie believed in God, and his hand in all matters, but this was ridiculous. She also believed it was causing the children a sense of unneeded fear, and never missed an opportunity to encourage the children to explore the gardens and the world in general. She wanted them to know that having an inquisitive mind was healthy, and there is a difference between have a healthy sense of caution and blaming every little mishap on imps and pixies. It didn't seem if Lizzie was making much progress, but she knew that there was always hope, and then something happened that she felt would completely change the Flynn and Sterling attitudes.

William Darcy was coming home for the winter.


	3. The Bathhouse

CHAPTER THREE.

William Darcy, knew the change was coming. He could feel it, his usually clean shaven appearance was becoming less and less easy to obtain. His normally even white teeth, were becoming elongated to be specific; his front canines were being more sharp and pointed. It wasn't a very noticeable change, especially considering he was a rock star. Famous people did strange things all the time such as painting their faces white, piercing their nipples and such. A less clean shaven appearance and Pointy teeth were hardly noticeable in the greater scheme of things, but William knew that in two weeks his barely noticeable difference would indeed become quite noticeable.

Will splashed some cold water on her pale face, and sighed taking another look at his face. He knew he was handsome, his hair was silky and black he kept it long enough to give him an edge, but not long enough to make him appear unkempt. His eyes were the unnatural haunting silver, the Darcy family were renowned for. William was naturally tall and slender, another Darcy trait, but in a month it wouldn't matter. He would become what the men that held the Darcy name always were; beasts.

Will had just reached out for a white button down shirt to cover the array of tattoos that covered his torso, chest, and arms, when his friend and band mate; Jack Wickham began to pound on the bathroom door.

"Pretty boy, let's get a move on. We have a photo shoot in fifteen minutes!" he yelled.

Darcy bit back the urge to punch his drummer in the nose. Jack was barely tolerable when Will was in the best of moods, and at the moment he was bordering on the line of people whom Will would consider pleasing to kill.

"Jack, go on with the rest of the band, and head over to the shoot. I have some things to take care of, and I'll follow behind you." William said, blatantly ignoring Jack's look of contempt, and taking his time to reach for his jacket."

"Arrogant Bastard." Jack muttered under his breath, as he left the hotel room.

Will briefly contemplated, beating him black and blue, but immediately decided that would be too much of a hassle, and would be terrible publicity for the band. The only reason Will and the other band members had allowed Jack into the band had to do with Will's Father requesting he take care of Jack after he had passed on, and William out of a deep love and respect for his Father had kept his promise, even though it was becoming more and more of a hassle.

Darcy mentally shrugged the thoughts off refusing to put himself in a darker mood than he had already accumulated. Besides he had other matters to attend such; as informing Mrs. Bell he would be home for the winter; of course she already knew this having taken care of the Darcy estate for nigh on a century now. Mrs. Bell knew that every two years, no matter how far the Darcy men traveled they would always have to return to Tempest Glen for the winter.

Will quickly dialed the number that would connect him to Mrs. Bell the quickest.

"Hello, Lad." She greeted him her Scottish Brogue noticeably thicker.

Will noted the change was probably upon her, as well as the rest of the staff as well. "Mrs. Bell, I will need you to make the proper arrangements; I will be home tomorrow evening." Will responded, using as few words as possible.

"Already done." She answered, but then made a noise signaling she had more, but was hesitant to continue.

"What is it?" Will asked almost impatiently.

"Lad, it's the Nanny you hired last winter. She wasn't here when-"

"Mrs. Bell." Will interrupted, completely forgetting the fact that he had hired a stranger to watch over his children. "Is she trustworthy? D-do you like her?" he asked feeling strange, as sudden images of a future of freedom unfolded before his eyes. A future where he could love his children without restraint, instead of this horrible separation from them; just to keep them safe. Maybe this woman could break the curse.

"She seems to be very trustworthy. Loves the children like they were her own, very remarkable for one so young, but-"

"But, what?!" Darcy snapped, seeing all his dreams of freedom vanishing before his eyes.

"Lad, she's an American; not a proper Lady. I'm sorry we both know what the curse says, but-"

"No!" Will shouted in the phone, before calming himself. It wasn't Mrs. Bell's fault the girl wasn't what the curse called for in a female. "No, it's fine. Just start mentally preparing her for what's about to come, and everything should be fine." He said with more hope than he felt.

"Yes, of course Lad." Mrs. Bell paused a beat before continuing. "Should the rest of the servants and I prepare for the Ball? Because we are receiving daily inquiries of when it is to be."

"Yes, we will be having the ball since it's the last any of us will be suitable for proper company, until spring. It was be held on its normal time; the last evening of November." Will responded, while secretly dreading the idea of an evening of dancing and fun; while knowing what was to come, but there was no help for it. His loyal servants deserved at least one night to forget their worries and be completely human.

"Good Lad, the servants will be glad to hear it." Mrs. Bell took a breath. "It will all come to be right in the end, you know that William. Your Father and Mother almost succeeded; you have much of them in you; I do believe you will be the one to set us all free. You just have to keep holding on to hope. Remember that Lad, hope and love are the most important things."

Will didn't answer right away, his head was filled with images of his Father and Mother laughing and spending time with him and Georgiana. Both of his parents had been remarkable people, but in the end it hadn't been enough; their love for each other and for Will and Georgiana hadn't been enough, but despite the seeds of hopelessness whispering in his mind, something whispered what they hadn't been able to do had been sown in both Georgiana and Will. It might be enough.

"Thank you Mrs. Bell…I will keep it in mind, and I will see you very soon." Will said disconnecting the phone, and then placing his face into his palms and letting out one very silent sob.

Lizzie was very put out.

That was the only way to describe it; there had been no word, or sign of William Darcy for almost a year now, and all of a sudden he was going to make a dramatic appearance! She wasn't going to have it, Flynn and Sterling both needed stability. Not this nonsense of specter parents waiting to pop out from behind a curtain, whenever they felt it was convenient. Lizzie made up her mind to have a talk with this William Darcy, and inform him that he needed to be a stable presence in both of the Children's lives.

The actual problem in reality, had less to do with the children's sense of stability, and more of Lizzie being informed that she was to attend the ball Mr. Darcy was hosting. Mrs. Bell had informed her that she had best take her next day off, and find a gown to wear.

When Sunday rolled around Lizzie had no idea where to go to find a gown, nor what type of dress she would even want. Luckily for Lizzie; Georgiana happened to be visiting that weekend, and was happy to take Lizzie to town. When Flynn asked to come along, it became an official girl's day out; something Lizzie was enjoying the idea of more than she cared to admit.

The small village they arrived at was very picturesque, with its clean white and pastel colored shops, and ritzy coffee shops. It all felt very expensive, but Lizzie decided to not let that intimidate her, she had come here on a mission and that would be her focus. Georgiana started by pulling Lizzie and Flynn into a shop filled with white, and cream colored dresses and linen pantsuits.

"Lizzie you must look in this store; everything is quite marvelous!" Georgiana exclaimed, as she started digging through the racks of dresses.

"Georgiana, I'm not sure if this is my style." Lizzie said holding up a cream colored creation that looked more like a cream puff than a dress.

Georgiana looked Lizzie up and down thoughtfully. "You're absolutely right! My apologies, Lizzie. Sometimes I get so carried away; but I know the perfect place for you."

Their next stop was a shop that looked completely odd in the pastel village, it was a grey building with red velvet drapes hanging in the window. The sign overhead was black with gold lettering that read Madame De Bourgh's creations; inside the store was an elderly woman that had to be pushing sixty. Her hair was the color of steel and her eyes were a penetrating blue, she looked Lizzie up and down as if she smelled something awful.

"Hello, Aunt Catherine." Georgiana greeted the older woman pleasantly.

"Hello, dear Georgiana. Who are these people you've brought along with you?" she questioned making people sound like a dirty word.

"This is my friend Elizabeth Bennet, and this is your great niece, Flynella." Georgiana explained, looking abashed at her Aunt not even knowing her own niece.

"Well of course I can tell that's my niece. Georgiana!" Catherine reprimanded, making Georgiana visibly cringe. "She has the Darcy coloring. The one I'm curious about is this ginger-headed girl. She looks as if she came out of the gutter." Catherine commented.

Lizzie felt her face turn crimson, at this woman's comments; she knew that her wardrobe wasn't exactly couture, but it was somewhat stylish. "My apologies, Madame," Lizzie began the sarcasm heavy in her voice, "I thought this was a shop where you bought clothes; I wasn't aware that an unwanted consultation of the customer's attire was included with the clothing." She finished, looking straight into Madame De Bourg's steely blue eyes; pretending not to hear Georgiana's muffled snickers.

Catherine was the first to speak again. "I like you girl, you have moxie. Something a lot more of these twits nowadays could use." She came out from behind the counter revealing a matronly figure. "Now tell me what you're here to buy."

After trying on a dozen dresses, it was Flynn who finally settled the dispute on which suited Lizzie best.

"I'm not sure if it suits me." Lizzie fretted, as she looked in the mirror and examined the white floor length dress Georgiana had picked out. "I'm scared I'll be tripping over the hem all evening."

"You can wear a pair of heels." Georgiana pointed out practically.

Lizzie was about to come up with another argument against the dress; when Flynn walked up holding a dress. It was a little black number, with black lace proceeding the collar, a silky black ribbon tied the lace around the neck.

"Liza-Bet," Flynn called Lizzie, because of the gap in her teeth. "I think this is a good dress." She said with a hopeful look.

Lizzie grinned at the little girl, and tugged on her long locks. "I think it looks perfect. Let me try it on."

She agreed with Flynn it was a good dress. It was slightly sexy without being revealing, and it emphasized her petite figure instead of drawing attention to her butt, or less than flat stomach. She did a twirl causing the dress to flair out.

"It's perfect!" Lizzie called, before stepping out of the dressing room; and it was because not even Madame De Bourgh had anything negative to say of it.

Mrs. Bell knew that Will would not be in a pleasant mood when he arrived at Tempest Glen. Ever since he had been a boy, and his temperament had been more pleasant, he hated flying. It had been a cold rainy afternoon, when William was around fifteen; he had been on holiday with some of his mates, and they had decided to fly back instead of taking a train. The Plane went directly through a thunderstorm; they had lost one of the engines, and it wasn't looking to well. Luckily the pilots were well trained and manged to land the plane without any casualties or any more damage, but the threat of death looming had been too much for Will.

Mrs. Bell suspected the fear of death also had a lot to do with it being a little over a year after William and Georgiana's parents deaths. With this intense fear of flying Mrs. Bell found it more than ironic that Will choose a profession where plane travel was required, but she had learned years ago how to soothe the savage beast that fear placed in him.

She first learned the time of his departure; so she could have some of the village boys that were hired to help around the estate, to warm the ancient bathhouse. It usually took around two to three hours to get the waters just hot enough. Next she started to work on her homemade Raspberry tarts. It took a little while to put them together herself, the recipe had come from her Grammy and took a good deal of effort to get the dough and fresh raspberries just right. Mrs. Bell was late in starting on the tarts, because a situation had come up with some of the party details. She was thinking that she was feeling her age; when she entered the kitchen to see Miss Bennet sitting at the rough hewn kitchen table, sipping on a teacup filled with milk.

Mrs. Bell took a moment and studied the girl. She had made an excellent nanny to both of the children; even when dealing with the wretched Caroline Bingley. This Elizabeth wasn't what you would call beautiful, she was much too short, and pixieish for that, but she was cute; adorable even. Except there was a fierceness about her when she felt threatened; or felt that someone she cared about was in danger.

The curse had never mentioned that the one to end had to be beautiful; or even human for that matter. Mrs. Bell knew that Elizabeth carried Imp blood in her veins; it was apparent in her laugh and even the way her eyes slanted upward when she smiled. Not to mention the ways her ears were pointed.

It was time. Mrs. Bell thought with a determination she hadn't felt since William's parents had fallen in love. It was time for Miss Elizabeth to meet the beast.

If it had been anyone but Mrs. Bell; William would have refused this toddler like babying. He had been traumatized as a child over a near plane crash, and Mrs Bell assumed that had a deep fear of flying.

He sighed and pushed his black hair off hair away from his face, and stripped down before entering the steaming green marble pool. The Bathhouse had been built by William's four times great grandfather who had spent a good deal of time in Japan as a boy. He had become fascinated with the Japanese people's ritualistic bathing; and when he had come of age he had a bathhouse built on the estate, but it was meant for his Japanese friends pleasure as much as his own.

William noted that the decor of this particular bathhouse was geared more towards ancient Greece instead of Japan. The floor of the bathhouse was green marble, matching the deep sunken pool in the center of the room. The walls featured murals of nymphs bathing, while young men looked on; but the one mural that really intrigued Darcy was the one depicted on the far wall of the pool. It featured a female with flame colored hair; dressed in full battle armor standing before a large black beast. It showed her laying her sword down with one hand, and with the other hand holding a bright yellow rose; in the mural it looked as if she was handing the ferocious growling beast the flower.

William didn't like looking at it for too long; it made him feel something that he had sworn since his parent's death; he would never feel...

Hope.

William shook his head clearing it of that thought, and avoided that side of the pool. After taking a couple of strokes around the pool he finally settled against the marble wall; it was nice that Mrs Bell had arranged a couple hours of relaxation before the hassle would begin.

William was in that place of dreaming, while being semi conscious of the real world; when he heard the door to the bathhouse creak open, and he dreamed the flame haired maiden from the mural was standing at the far edge of the pool staring at him.

"What do you want?" William growled at the dream woman. "You can't heal the beast." he informed her; wishing she would leave. She was making him uncomfortable. Why wasn't she speaking?

"What's wrong you can save the beast, but you can't speak?" he mocked her.

"You know your snarky even when your asleep." the flame haired woman commented.

"What?" Will growled jerking awake. He sputtered realizing that there was actually a flame haired maiden in the bathhouse with him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" Will growled at her, thinking she was some sort of nosy reporter that managed to get in the estate; or worse one Caroline's friends. "Please don't tell me you're one of Caroline's friends?"

The girl's face twisted in a expression of horror. "You could call Caroline and me; lot's of things, but friends is not one of them." she frowned shaking her head; as if picturing the horror; before turning her brown-eyed gaze back on him. "I was actually sent in here by Mrs. Bell. She sent me to bring you a few tarts and a cup of coffee."

"Oh well as long as you don't affiliate with Caroline." He sighed relaxing against the pools marble wall noting the plate of delicious looking tarts and the mug in her hands. "Bring the tarts, and coffee over here." Will ordered; motioned to the side of the pool, before closing his eyes; trying to go back to the semi relaxed state he had been in before his odd dream. After a moment when he didn't hear the girl move, he opened his eyes to see her looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Is there a problem?" he asked; wondering if the girl's wits were addled.

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Darcy_; but even very small children know how to say please. I wasn't aware your manners were so rudimentary." She said, disdain dripping heavily in her voice.

This brought Will to attention; he moved from his relaxed position to get a better look at the girl. At first glance he assumed she was hired help from the village; but on closer inspection he saw that she had to be at least twenty-one, and that her accent was American.

"Your the Nanny; I hired." He said slowly.

"Yes I am." she said drawing herself up; as if it would make her appear taller.

"Your not much to look at." he commented, looking her up and down. She wasn't very tall, and neither waifish nor curvy; but then again you really couldn't get a good look at her figure with the baggy sweater she was wearing. Her hair was strange to say the least; with her bangs swooping across her forehead; her eyes were distinctly impish and this idea was further enforced by the sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks. She was no beauty; and Will felt as if cute was pushing it.

If his comment offended her; her face didn't show it; she merely grinned sweetly before chucking the tarts into the pool, and the now lukewarm coffee in his face. "At least I'm not a pompous ass!" she shouted; before turning on her heel exiting the bathhouse.

Will could only sputter as she went; wondering what sort of demon he had hired into his home.


	4. Dreaming and Candlelight

CHAPTER FOUR

**Dreaming...**

_Lizzie was in a unfamiliar circular room. The walls were covered by large heavy bookcases filled with books, crystal orbs, and colorful bottles; the stone floor, cold against her bare toes was a pale green. There was no door to be found only two diamond shaped arch ways that led outside to a balcony._

"_Where am I?" she mused unsure of how she had reached this place of in-between; and a place of in-between it was._

"_Yer, in my study, Lass." a male voice with a Scottish burr replied._

_Lizzie turned to the diamond archways expecting to see a tall burly man with black curling hair, and a thick beard; instead she saw a man of medium height with white shoulder length hair. His face was beardless, but had the lean mature look of a adult. The Man wore a pale green tunic with long bell sleeves that almost brushed the floor; his black pants were so tight they could have been leggings, and over his leggings he wore a pair of tall dark green almost black boots with brass buckles._

"_Who are you?" Lizzie asked taking a step closer to him._

_The man grinned as if amused by this question; the silver hoop in his lip suddenly becoming apparent. "I'm Elliot Darcy; otherwise known as the Green mage of Scotland." _

"_I'm sorry; the only Darcy's I know are William and Georgiana. Are you their cousin?" Lizzie asked; already knowing that he wasn't there cousin, and that he wasn't even from their era._

"_Nay, girlie. I am their ancestor." He said shaking his head; his green eyes looking at her sadly. "'Tis my fault, that their parents are not here now; and the reason young Will kenna be near his own bairns." _

"_What's going on? Can I help?" Lizzie asked desperate to find out what everyone in the house was hiding; and why exactly William was so cold to his own children._

"_That m'dear is your choice; and I kenna tell you the basis of the matter. All I can say is; 'colored glass, and history, tell of the key to saving the beast'."_

"_W-what does that even mean? Please give me another hint." Lizzie begged, confused, and feeling the prickles of waking up poke her skin. _

"_I kenna, sorry Lass. Yer world is calling you back; you must answer les you be stuck here for ever. Go! Yer a bright one you will find the solution."_

"_But-"_

"_Lass, remember; 'colored glass and history, tell of the key to saving the beast'."_

Lizzie jerked awake covered in sweat. The sound of the Mage's Scottish bur ringing in her ears. "Colored glass and history, tell of the key to saving the beast." She muttered reaching over to her nightstand to retrieve the journal she had been writing in before bed. As she looked for a clean page; her eyes glanced at her journal entry from the previous day.

_**Nov, 18; 2013. **_

_**I finally met **__**THE WILLIAM DARCY **__** let's just say he was as much as I expected. Bossy, rude and arrogant, being his most domineering qualities, and this was after being presence literally all of five minutes. I take back what I said about he needing to be around Flynn and Sterling; the last thing those children need is his overbearing influence; it will make them even more self conscious. But in other news I got a glimpse of the bathhouse and let's just say it was gorgeous; in particular I liked the stained glass mural of a Lady Knight laying her sword at a Beast's feet. It was so haunting. I must make a trip back to get a closer look without that arrogant wretch being there. **_

Lizzie could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Colored glass!" she practically shouted. This couldn't be a coincidence; first off she didn't believe in coincidence, and second; something very strange was going on in this household. It was time for answers, and Lizzie knew who would have them.

Lizzie found Mrs. Bell sitting in the room, where she had been interviewed for the nanny position, sitting near the fireplace sipping a cup of tea.

"Hello, dear; won't you have a seat?" Mrs Bell asked nodding her head towards the couch across from her chair.

"Yes; thank you." Lizzie said taking her seat; unsure of how to start interrogating Mrs. Bell. She wanted answers desperately, especially if this nonsense affected Sterling and Flynn.

"I can tell by the thoughtfulness in your face; you have a question for me." Mrs. Bell observed; breaking into Lizzie's thoughts.

_Well this makes interrogating her a lot easier._ Lizzie thought amused; before answering.

Lizzie confided everything in Mrs. Bell including the dream. She had no fear of sounding insane or even slightly off kilter. There was a very large secret in this household and everyone knew about it; except Lizzie and possibly Sterling and Flynn.

"I want you to tell me what is going on." Lizzie finished; with a determined nod of her head; as to say I won't take no for an answer.

Mrs. Bell set her tea on the floor beside her chair, before straightening up and looking Elizabeth in the eye. "I cannot lie that there is very dark magic surrounding this household, but I am also physically unable to tell what exactly is going on. It's in the-" she broke off suddenly grabbing her throat; as if choking.

Lizzie jumped from the couch, but just as she moved from the couch to Mrs. Bell's chair; she stopped choking and motioned for Lizzie to sit back down.

"I'm fine." she coughed; her face going from maroon back to it's normal shade of ivory. "But you see; I cannot mention what happens in this household. The only one that can tell you is William."

Lizzie laughed at this. "That's very unlikely." she said dryly.

"I know William is very difficult-"

"More like a pompous as-I mean jerk."

Mrs. Bell nodded her acknowledgment at Lizzie's attempt at a less harsh word, with a smile. "He can be difficult to get a long with; and even harder to get to know, but Elizabeth, keep in mind his life has been full of betrayal and heartache."

Lizzie started to protest, but stopped when Mrs. Bell held up her hand. "I agree that's not an excuse, but I beg you to keep an open mind."

Lizzie wanted to say no way was she going to give him a second chance, even if he was her employer, but instead she found herself nodding in agreement. "Fine, I'll give him the benefit of a doubt, but if what you say turns out to be wrong I will say I told you so."

Mrs. Bell nodded her agreement. "Fair enough." She paused long enough to pick up her tea cup, and then continued. "Now on to important matters; are you planning on attending the ball tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, I guess. I mean I bought a dress, and everything so I suppose so."

"Excellent." Mrs. Bell beamed. "Do you mind modeling it for me?" she asked, and Lizzie could see the youthfulness of a young girl in her face; one who liked to dress up and look beautiful.

"No. Of course not; I-I mean of course I'll model it for you." Lizzie said smiling.

"Good, good."

Then Mrs Bell did an odd thing, she looked over her shoulder into the darker part of the room and said; "you can come out now; we're done speaking of adult matters."

Before Lizzie could ask who she was talking to; Flynn appeared out of the shadows looking very embarrassed.

"How did you know I was hiding; I took care to be quiet." she said looking slightly impressed at the housekeeper.

"I have been around the block a time or two; I know children; especially girls have a tendency to be slightly nosy." Mrs Bell replied; before gesturing to the couch. "Take a seat, Miss Flynn; and tell me would you like to see Elizabeth model her dress for us."

"I helped her pick it; so I've already seen it." Flynn replied in that blunt way only children can seem to get away with.

"I have a feeling this dress will not be the one she modeled for you." Mrs Bell said cryptically, but before Lizzie could ask her what she meant Mrs Bell was ushering her out of the room.

When Lizzie returned she looked devastated she held up a tattered black rag for Mrs. Bell and Flynn to see.

"Someone cut up my dress." she said quietly; trying to hold back both her anger. "Who would someone do something so malicious."

"Something tells me Miss Caroline had something to do with this." Mrs Bell said with an arched black brow.

"Why would she?" Lizzie asked feeling not entirely disbelieving at the accusation. It seem to be exactly Caroline's brand of revenge.

"She wants William of course. Since she's been a young girl Miss Caroline has wanted William for herself, and of course William has never had a romantic thought towards Caroline; and you're a pretty young girl so she feels threatened." Mrs Bell explained promptly.

Lizzie took a deep breath trying to keep from going upstairs and ripping Caroline from scrawny limb to scrawny limb. "I suppose now I won't be able to attend the ball; I can't afford to get another dress or take the time to even go to town and find one."

"Flynn and I discussed this while you were getting your dress." Mrs Bell said with the barely concealed excitement of a child. "Isn't that correct Miss Flynn?"

"Yes!" the child practically squealed. "Mrs. Bell said she feared Caroline would try something like this; and had a back up dress just in case." Flynn explained, before bursting out. "Lizzie this dress is even better!"

Lizzie sat heavily upon the couch beside Flynn. "Well where is this dress?"

Flynn looked to Mrs. Bell as if asking for permission; and when Mrs. Bell gave slight nod; Flynn went scrambling from the room.

She came back less than a minute later with a dress that was as tall as she was. Mrs. Bell was quick to rise and place the dress on the chair she had been occupying a moment before.

Lizzie approached the dress only to have her breath taken away. "It's beautiful." she gasped.

Mrs Bell nodded. "As will you be."

The ball was set to start officially in less than an hour; and William was feeling pleased with the end result of it. Mrs. Bell had originally been in charge of the planning, but when it seemed to be becoming to much on her; Charlie had suggested bringing in a party planner from America. She comes highly recommended; he had told William. Which was completely needless William trusted Charlie's opinion completely, and for good reason.

William heard the rattle of carriages; as he looked into the full length mirror and straightened his cravat. The idea of this ball was that everything needed to be from the Victorian era; cars were not to be allowed carriages only. The Ballroom was lit by candlelight only; the only modern thing that was to be allowed was the band that was playing. They used a lot of electric guitar and Will refused to have an acoustic band or even plain classical. He wanted heavy dramatic music; and he had found just the band to give him this.

William took out his Iphone to see that it was nearly time for him to make his entrance downstairs. He took one last look at himself, noting that white streaks were starting to appear in his hair, along with his teeth and ears both becoming more notably pointed, but for tonight it just look like he was another crazy famous front man that was trying to get a reaction. There was nothing for it; he sighed and tied on his mask which gave him the appearance of a unhappy elf; and he supposed in a way that was what he was.

Charlie was waiting for him outside of the door; at Will's questioning gaze he was quick to explain his presence.

"I thought I would walk you down to protect you from Caroline." Charlie explained.

Will took one look at his friend and knew he was lying. From the time they were lads Charlie could never tell a lie; his face would turn crimson and he would speak much too quickly.

"Charlie, your lying." Will stated. "Who is she?" he asked knowing that if Charlie was hiding something from him; it had something to do with a female. Will was especially protective of Charlie when it came to women. Charlie had too much of a good heart and could not fathom that a woman might use him for his wealth or title.

Charlie broke down; "Oh, Will you always could read me like a book." he paused looking at the ground, as a sheepish smile broke out on his face. "It's the party planner I hired. I spent a lot of time with her; helping her gain an idea of what you expected; and I found that she was absolutely wonderful; just like an angel. She even looks like one."

"Charlie, you don't know this woman; she could be anyone. A news reporter, a social climber, or worse a gold digger." Will stated bluntly hoping making Charlie see reason would be easier this time; than it had in the past.

"Well, Will, here's the thing...She's not a total stranger. Lizzie-your nanny-" Charlie clarified at seeing the confused look on his face, "is her sister."

This did not settle well with Will, that nanny had been far from a Lady or even pleasant. She's was plain looking and absolutely beastly, he did not want to imagine what her sister would be like. "Charlie, I must protest, this Nanny, isn't pleasant at all, and I can only imagine what her sister is like."

Charlie looked at Will bemusedly. "Your speaking of Elizabeth Bennet? The same Elizabeth Bennet that watches your children?"

"Yes, yes, of course." he responded impatiently.

Charlie looked at Will with a half smile and shook his head. "I think your intuition is on the decline." he commented before giving Will a hard smack on the shoulder and strolling down the hall whistling.

_My Intuition is on the decline?_ Will fumed to himself. _Well at least I have intuition. _He grumbled as he strode down the winding staircase that led into the great hall.

Thirty minutes into the party; and Will was done; while the music was impeccable the company on the other hand was not. Caroline and her entourage kept sidling up to him and trying to tempt him to dance, by throwing there bony shoulders back to draw attention to their nonexistent cleavage; he was more appalled by the blatant flirtation; than seduced. Will also noted that Caroline was looking especially smug about something, and didn't care to find out who or what she had hurt. Charlie on the other hand was spending all his time with the woman; he had described as an angel.

It was at this moment Charlie decided to introduce Will to this so called "angel".

"Will, I want you to meet my friend, and the reason your party turned out so well, the lovely Jane Bennet." Charlie said pulling Jane out from behind him.

She looks nothing like her sister; was Will's first thought. Jane was tall and slender with curly golden blonde tresses, and wide blue eyes; nothing at all like her sister's petite figure and fiery coloring.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Will Darcy." he responded politely, if somewhat coldly. "Thank you; for putting this ball together." Will tacked on gruffly, feeling the slight prick of conscious at his cold greeting.

"It was no problem." Jane responded with smile. "Honestly, I just wanted to check up one Lizzie, but Charlie wanted to keep my visit a surprise."

Will didn't get a chance to respond, because at that moment the musicians had decided to take a break; and the doors to the ballroom were thrown open as if by a gust of wind.

Every eye in the room turned to those doors at that moment to see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway.

She wore a long tattered gray-white dress; the bodice of the dress shimmered in the candlelight; her dark red hair hung in curls framing a mask the same color as her dress. When she walked the skirt of her dress remind Will of a moth's wings. Her sudden appearance was both striking and pleasing.

"Who is she?" Will found himself asking; so distracted by her presence that he didn't notice the look Charlie and Jane gave each other.

"No clue, but you should ask her to dance." Charlie suggested, and if by magic the band choose that moment to strike up a song.

"Jane, do you wanna dance?" Charlie asked, and at her nod; he swept her away without another word.

But Will hardly noticed; he was too busy watching the girl shimmering in the candlelight.


	5. Funeral Roses

CHAPTER FIVE

Lizzie, was floating; not only did she feel beautiful, but Jane was here at Tempest Glen. The night was turning out to be absolutely wonderful. Lizzie noticed that it seemed to be going the saw way for Jane. Charlie was being super attentive to her and making sure she was comfortable and enjoying everything Tempest Glen had to offer. Lizzie also noticed that if any attractive male went within of twenty feet of Jane; Charlie would make sure to sweep her onto the dance floor. Lizzie couldn't say she minded the idea of Jane and Charlie together; she thought they would make a great couple; she also made a note to mention this to Jane after the ball was done.

Lizzie was also enjoying the music; it was surprisingly modern for the setting of the masque, but she wasn't complaining. The front man for the band was really hot and she was enjoying watching him sing so passionately; especially when the notes he was singing took his vocals into a low scream. She was so fixated on the band playing that she didn't notice the shadow moving behind her.

"Hello there; fair maiden." a raspy voice whispered into her ear.

Lizzie jerked around startled; to see a fair haired man, in a pale grinning mask; that gave him the look of a malicious imp. "Hi." she responded, unsure if she found him compelling or repulsive.

"I've never seen you at one of Will's masques before." he breathed, brushing his hand over her shoulder.

"I've only been in residence a year." Lizzie said by way of explanation, feeling a shiver down her spine at the brush of his hand.

"Ah, that explains it." he commented. " I apologize if I seem too forward; you caught my eye standing all alone looking so lovely I couldn't resist the urge to talk to you."

Lizzie felt herself blush; at his words. It had been a long time since anyone of the male persuasion had told her she was lovely; or even pretty, and after the sting of William Darcy's words; this man's compliments were a soothing balm.

"Thank you; that's very sweet." She replied, feeling thankful for her mask and that the lights were so dim; to cover up the blush that was creeping her neck and spreading all over her face.

"I'm Jack Wickham, by the way. I play drums in Will's band." He said introducing himself.

"Elizabeth Bennet; I'm the nanny here at Tempest Glen." Lizzie replied.

Jack shook his head. "Will has all the luck; if I was as lucky to have such a beautiful woman as yourself in my home I would be dancing with her not leaving her alone."

Lizzie grinned at his smooth words; feeling that there was some sort of rivalry between this Jack Wickham and William Darcy. "Well, you could ask me to dance yourself." she hinted; knowing that if her hunch was correct the fact that a member of his household was dancing with his rival would get a rise out of William Darcy; and that would be just perfect.

Lizzie watched as Jack's eyes turned up in a grin; at her suggestion. "The Lady, is very bold." he commented flirtatiously. "Well, Miss Elizabeth would you care to dance." Jack asked; as the band struck a heavy fast beat; the hint of their Latin heritage obvious in their music.

"I would be delighted." Lizzie responded, and was pleased when Jack put his hand on her hip and jerked her close to him; before leading her out on the floor.

_**Will.**_

Will watched furiously; as Jack sidled over to the beautiful woman; and engaged her in conversation. His fury only grew as he watched her apprehension turned into liking. The woman was actually falling for the lies spewing from his wretched mouth.

_Will you did the same at one point._ His subconscious pricked him gently with a dose of reality, and he knew that he could lie to everyone else, but he couldn't lie to himself. At one point he had even held a great respect for the deceiving wretch, but that was before he had caught Jack trying to seduce a fifteen year old Georgiana.

As if on cue; the now Twenty-one year old Georgiana danced up to Will.

"She's quite beautiful isn't she." Georgian commented in her gently teasing way.

"Who?" Will asked choosing to play dumb, but not completely able to keep a small smile playing on his lips.

"The woman in that very funky vintage dress." Georgiana said looking at him her gray eyes sparkling.

Will turned to look at his sister; surprised to find that they were almost the same height. She had turned into an adult practically over night.

"She's no more attractive than anyone else in this room." Will commented; feigning disregard.

"You my twit of a brother; are a horrible liar." Georgiana said; playfully smacking him on the arm. "You should ask her to dance. She seems like she would be pleasant company." Georgiana observed, as the woman animatedly replayed some story, by waving her hands around and laughing.

"If you haven't noticed she's dancing with the seducer of infants Jack Wickham." Will pointed out.

"Well you have a hero complex; go save the poor girl." Georgiana retorted, before dancing off into the crowd.

"I will not ask her to dance." Will muttered to himself; crossing his arms as if trying to keep his body from taking off on it's own accord. "I refuse."

William's resolve only lasted until Jack came sweeping by; as if taunting Will in the worst way, and then without even thinking about it Will took off across the dance floor at a dramatic pace.

The next thing he knew he was towering over Jack and the woman; and asking if he could cut in.

"You will do as wish." Jack commented nastily, but Will chose to ignore his rude behavior. What else was to be expected from someone like Jack.

"Would you care to dance?" Will asked the woman; wanting her agreement; not Jack's.

The woman looked taken aback, but then was nodding her consent. "Sure, I mean yes."

Will nodded, before placing his hand gently on her waist; and leading her out to the floor just as the band started up another song.

The heavy guitar started in, and the Will felt electricity fill the air.

"Do you feel that." the woman whispered in wonder.

"It's magic." Will explained promptly; just as the Latin Guitar picked up.

"_You're my favorite explosion." _the front man sang longingly; as Will the energy in the room urged him to pull her closer.  
_"A violin with no hands plays symphonies with no words." _

Will looked into her eyes; to find that the spark in them and the color was very familiar. "Do I know you?" he asked; dipping her back and found himself leaning down almost pressing his lips to her ivory neck._  
__ "I spit my heart into this red cup,"_

"Yes you know me." She responded her voice husky.  
_ "True love comes from more than just the heart."_

"How; do I know you?" Will questioned; twirling her across the floor along to the music's fast pace._  
__ "She said paint a picture on me,"_

He could hear the smile in her voice when she responded with; "you really don't know me?"  
_ "Throw your dress up and your heart away."_

Will looked at her closely; the shade of her hair was also familiar. "I suppose you must work here at Tempest Glen." he commented, trying to get her to reveal who she was._  
_ _ I'll steal you flowers from the cemetery," _

"Possibly." she replied breathless.

"_Red roses."_

Will brushed his fingers across her hip; dipping her back almost to the floor; his lips brushing themselves across her neck.

"_Red rose of the dead,"_

Will felt her shiver as he brought her up; and continued to glide with her across the floor.

"You've only met me once." she said by way of a hint._  
__ "How does it feel to breathe oxygen inside her head?"_

"Are you one Caroline's friends?" Will couldn't help but ask._  
__ "So say it; so say I'm in love." _

"No!" she replied firmly just as the song ended; both of them out of breath; just watching each other.

Will should have know what was coming when he saw the quirk of her lips, but unfortunately he did not.

She took a small step back; before dramatically ripping of her mask; to reveal the grinning, impish face of his Nanny.

"Elizabeth Bennet, at your service." She grinned at him; before dipping into a low curtsy.

Will felt as if he had been slapped; it couldn't be her! His mind protested; her hair had been much shorter two days ago, and she wasn't nearly half as attractive when he had seen her the first time. He wanted a suave, cold, nonchalant response, but all that would come out was; "y-your hair."

"Yeah...about that." she said tugging on a auburn lock; as if she had forgotten in was there. "I think we need to speak somewhere privately." she suggested; her eyes rolling the direction of the mass crowd they were standing in the middle of.

"Y-yes, I think we do." Will said getting a grip on himself; before grabbing her elbow and all but dragging her out of one of the side doors off the ballroom and into a dark hall.

"One of these rooms will do." Will muttered; as he threw open a dusty unused bedroom.

"What's your problem?" Lizzie demanded jerking her elbow away from his iron grip. "It was just a dance."

"It was not just a dance!" he growled; slamming the oak door shut, and striding across the room to stand over Lizzie.

"Look; I've lived in this country a year; and I understand that you guys can be slightly old fashioned; well at least; Mrs Bell can, but I expected you to be-I don't know-in touch with modern society." She said staring pointedly at the silver hoop in his lip.

"You do not understand what is going to happen in just a few hours!" He roared.

"Actually," Lizzie said sheepishly, "I might know more than you think."

Will stopped fuming and roaring like a caged animal; he turned to her with a strange gleam in his eyes. "What is it that you think you know, Miss Elizabeth?" he said dangerously quiet.

Lizzie found that she actually preferred him roaring and carrying on, instead of staring at her almost predatorily, but she knew it wouldn't do to show weakness.

"I know that you are under some sort of curse; that was caused by something your ancestor did." she replied looking him dead in the eyes; as if daring him to roar at her.

"Explain to me how you came about this knowledge?" he asked and if it had not been for the dangerous edge in his tone; Lizzie would have said he was actually being polite.

"Your ancestor came to me in a dream."

"Did my ancestor happen to tell you that me and everyone in this house; at the stroke of midnight are going to be completely cut of from the modern world and transported into the land of Between?" Will demanded.

"No...he kind of forgot that part." she said feeling both smug and shocked. Smug because the plan worked just as Mrs Bell said it would; and shocked because unless Will was a raving lunatic, which was entirely possible, she had just discovered something bad was about to go down.

"Everyone in this household that you know; will take the base form of their bloodline; for Mrs Bell that means she becomes a mermaid; for Charlie he becomes a knight; Caroline becomes a enchantress-"

"What about you, Will?" She asked interrupting him. "What exactly do you become?"

Will stopped in his tracks, so to speak, this was the first time she had actually said his name, and it felt strange to hear it on a woman's tongue. He turned and looked at her shimmering in the moonlight that shining through a single arched window. She looked entirely too small to handle what was going to happen at midnight.

"That you will have to see for yourself." he responded mysteriously. "Which you will; because you've been chosen as Beauty to my Beast."


	6. The Land of In-Between

CHAPTER SIX

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm no beauty; and while your behavior might be beastly you're from being what the original fairy tale described as beastly." Lizzie informed him.

"You will see." was Will's sullen response. "Now can you please explain how your hair managed to grow six inches over night."

Lizzie briefly wondered if he had multiple personality disorder, before grinning at him impishly; remembering feeling wary at the sight of the twisted black twig Mrs. Bell had claimed was her magic wand. But when Lizzie's hair started to grow she had instantly become a believer.

"Mrs. Bell." Lizzie responded.

"I suppose; she's decided just to throw all the skeletons out of the closet." Will commented, with a sigh as if he was resigned to the fact Lizzie was in on his family's dirty laundry.

They both fell into silence; lost in their own thoughts; when a thought occurred to Lizzie.

"Will, what's going to happen to Sterling and Flynn; at midnight?" Lizzie asked, feeling alarmed.

"Don't say my name-" he started; Lizzie's statement taking a few seconds to sink in. "I-I'm not sure." Will said jerking his head up; fear coloring draining the color out of his face. "The children have always been with their mother; when this happened."

"Has any ever died when the estate switched to the land of In-Between?" Lizzie questioned him, jerking on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Not that has ever been told." Will replied.

"What time is it?" she asked jerking on his sleeve even harder.

"I don't know; I left my phone in my room." Will said; jerking his arm away from her iron grasp.

Lizzie looked at him with total contempt. "You are about useless, with your dramatics and self pity. I'll go protect them myself." she said dramatically lifting her skirts as she began to stride out of the room.

Will was stunned by her contempt, and stupidity, but it didn't stop him from grabbing her elbow as she tried to stride past.

"What now?" She demanded fiercely, her eyes snapping at him in fury.

Will leaned down to get close to her face; hoping to get the seriousness of what the curse could do if she didn't follow the set rules. "Listen, you dainty, silly woman." he growled; hoping to intimidate her, but all his growling seem to do was make her more furious. "You have to stay with me, until after midnight. Mrs. Bell set you up as the beauty in this curse and you have to stay by my side until everything is settled; or anything could happen." Will practically yelled, the stress of everything that had happened so far breaking his icy demeanor.

"Let me get this straight; because you danced with me; I now have the duty to try and break this curse?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes." he said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." she said shrugging.

"Okay?" he repeated dumbly; relaxing his grip on her elbow, and that was all it took she was off like a shot yelling over her shoulder.

"I dare this damn curse to get between me and those kids."

Will watched her go; and felt a bit of admiration at her moxie, a half smile playing on his lips, but then he remembered who he was; and what she was risking, without any thought at all.

"Idiot!" he growled at himself, taking off like a shot after her; thinking he should have tied her to the bed or at least to his wrist.

Lizzie wasn't entirely sure how she felt about all this Beauty and the Beast curse nonsense, but she wasn't about to let Sterling and Flynn suffer because their parents were complete idiots.

After trying what felt like a million doors; Lizzie found the one that led into the ballroom. The Masque was in full swing; when she entered; everyone was drinking and dancing looking as if the night would never end. She briefly wished she had managed to get Jack's number, but a quick glance at the clock said it was eleven-fifty leaving her a scant ten minutes to get to the nursery, originally she thought it strange the children and hadn't been given their own bedroom, but now she was singing who ever thought of keeping them together's praises.

After elbowing her way through the crowd, and ignoring anyone that called her name; she finally managed to make it out the ballroom's double doors and into the hallway where the main staircase was kept. Lizzie kicked off her heels quickly, before tackling the stairs; the thought of the ticking clock making her rush. She loved those kids, and didn't want to see them come to any harm; even if meant throwing her own life away; or being stuck in the In-Between. Sterling and Flynn deserved to be loved unconditionally, and she was going give that to them.

Will burst through the Ballroom doors to catch the sight of Lizzie running up the slick marble staircase with a fierceness he had witnessed in very few people; with her face being shadowed by the candles lit on the staircase and the way her hair flew out in a flame colored cape; she reminded him of something. It took Will a moment, but when it him he stopped in his tracks. Elizabeth looked like the woman from the colored glass mural in the bathhouse.

He decided to process this later after he caught up with her, but then the whispering started.

"_Power sought"_

"_Power given"_

"_A Beastly curse for a Beastly character"_

The ground began to rumble and shake unforgiving.

"_To save the villain"_

"_A statement of true love most be given."_

"_A beauty"_

"There is no beauty for me!" Will howled. "Kill me. End this." he sobbed, but his cries were lost in the whispering that was growing louder.

"_A Beast."_

"_Redemption,"_

"_When Beauty Rescues the Beast!" _The voices screamed, and a furious wind began to blow throw the mansion; picking Will up and slamming him against the stone walls. He didn't fight he knew from past experience it only made it worse; the beating continued until at last it rendered Will unconscious.

_I didn't make to Sterling and Flynn; _was the first thought that popped into Lizzie's mind, as she suddenly gained awareness. She couldn't remember why she had not made it the nursery; something had stopped her...What stopped me? Lizzie asked herself; trying to visualize the scene in her mind. She had been at the top of the marble staircase; when the whispering had started. She turned around thinking it was someone trying to be funny; and-and she had seen Will! Lizzie had seen Will chasing her, when the ground started to shake, and he had been screaming and crying. "Kill me." he had howled, and then the wind had blown through and knocked her unconscious.

Unconscious!

Lizzie jerked awake to find herself laying on a mound of pillows in huge dome shaped pavilion. There were no walls only pillars holding up the thatched roof overhead. She sat up slowly to see the floor was completely covered in mismatched rugs, and pillows. Bookcases filled in the left side of the room where a wall should have been; there were tall iron poles that held candles on them strategically placed all over the dome.

"Where am I?" she whispered in awe; slowly coming to her feet. Lizzie walked over to the one of the pillars and looked out to see a sunlit field with a huge lake in the center of it, and across the lake loomed a dark castle; a stone path led from the pavilion the lake; making Lizzie think she needed to go take a look at the lake.

"This must be the In-Between." she muttered; walking out of the pavilion, and towards the lake, only to be stopped by the sound of music. It took her a moment to realize that the music was coming from the yellow sunflowers, and tea cup roses that grew in abundance on either side of the path.

"How odd. I feel like Alice, in Wonderland." Lizzie grinned; as she continued down the path.

Lizzie didn't notice that her appearance had changed until she got to the lake and saw her reflection.

"What on earth." Lizzie gasped, as she leaned closer to the lake to get a better view. Her once human almond shaped eyes, were turned up on the ends making her look like one of the characters from the fantasy games Lizzie had a past time of enjoying. Her magically produced locks were once again sheared short; and her arms were covered in silver vines, briers and swirls, and her ears were pointed just like an elf.

"What happened to me?" she whispered tugging on the points of ears.

"You're back to your base form." a woman said, popping out of the lake.

Lizzie screamed, and fell onto her butt; to see a dark head woman leaning out of the pond and onto the bank.

"Mrs. Bell?" Lizzie asked confusedly.

"The same." She nodded.

Lizzie was awestruck, the other Mrs Bell had been beautiful; in a elegant fading flower sort of way; this Mrs Bell couldn't be over forty, and looked as if she had just walked out of a heavily doctored cosplay photo.

"Mrs. Bell, what's going on? Why do I look like a fantasy video game character? How were you breathing underwater?" Lizzie began hyperventilating; this was too much to process.

"Calm down, Elizabeth." Mrs Bell urged her, "Take deep breaths."

Lizzie drew a large breath of fresh air, and exhaled; after a few moments of inhaling and exhaling she no longer felt like she was going to faint or run screaming into the lake.

"Elizabeth, you are in your base form; which means that your families bloodline started with Impish blood; and that's what you've become." Mrs Bell explained. "And the reason I can breath underwater is because my family were originally mermaids, but my great great great grandmother fell in love with a human prince and became human." A smile played on her full lips. "You might have heard the story; it's called the Little Mermaid in your world; though it was that Walt fellow who got the ending right."

"That's incredible!" Lizzie exclaimed unable to keep from bouncing as she said it.

"I feel the same way; now as to what's going on. I noticed Will dragging you from the ball last night, and I suspect he explained the gist of what is going on, am I correct?" Mrs Bell waited for Lizzie to nod before continuing. "Now everyone here plays a different role; because of you being the only young female that Will danced with at the ball; you've been cast as the Beauty to his Beast." she stopped, looking at Lizzie as if measuring her worth. "You have shown great courage so far, but you will be forced to show even more courage here. While everything here is based around fairy tales, the person who brought us here does not want a happy ending for Will. Everything about your character will be tested, and if you prove lacking then at winter's end you will forget all of this."

Lizzie took a deep breath; and tried to imagine forgetting a year and half of her life, but it seemed impossible. How could she forget Mrs. Bell, Georgiana, Charlie, even Caroline, but especially Will, Flynn and Sterling. At the thought of the children, Lizzie's head snapped up.

"Where are Flynn and Sterling?" she demanded, the maternal feeling that had accumulated when she found out about the curse; steadily growing stronger.

Mrs Bell smiled at the protectiveness in Lizzie's voice. "The children are perfectly fine. If you will give me a moment; I can in fact take you to them." she said, before continuing in a more thoughtful tone. "I thought you would want to know where your sister was; before your employers children."

"Jane! Oh Jane." Lizzie groaned sinking to the ground. "How could I forget. Do you know if she's okay?"

"She's perfectly fine, for now." Mrs Bell said with a wave of her hand. "Charlie is a veteran when it comes to this curse. Jane's safe for now, but mark my words she will come into this story, and when she does be warned that you will be forced to make a difficult choice." Mrs. Bell paused as if letting her heavy words sink in; before continuing on. "Now turn your back so I can take you to the children."


End file.
